


【灭迅】 破晓 打赌番外 黎明前的咖啡 （车）

by Snow_Cherry



Category: Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: M/M, OOC, PWP
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26456017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow_Cherry/pseuds/Snow_Cherry
Summary: OOC ，全程OOC亲情变质 （原文纯亲情/剧情向）红酒醋精X苹果醋精的故事 （就非常的酸，我都不知道为何那么酸咖啡+柠檬汁迅直球，双箭头，两情相悦，玩的开心就好一个不会但是硬要装会的崽（翻车）一个很会但是依旧翻车的爹
Kudos: 2





	【灭迅】 破晓 打赌番外 黎明前的咖啡 （车）

今天就灭一个人在家，亡和雷两个人去了外地游玩，迅和大学的同学晚上有聚会。

明明还年轻，灭不知道为何生起了一种如同空巢老人的寂寞。

也是，转念一想，迅上个月也成年了，时间也确实过得有些快。

再过几年，迅会不会就成家搬出去，为人父母终究是会走到这一天...

想到亡之前和他的谈话，内心突然生出一股烦躁。

他应该自己找些事情去做，想着便翻开手机，或许今晚出去找点刺激也不是个坏主意。

他不沉溺于欲望却也不会压抑，若是对方看得过眼，互相疏解，开心的玩上一个晚上也不失是一种乐趣。

当他换好衣服准备出门的时候，将他堵房门口的，是弯着腰喘气的迅。

“ 你怎么回来了？ ”

灭有些不解的看着面前明显刚刚进行过奔跑的人，他现在不应该是在同学家吗？

“ 不要去...” 声音中透着期期艾艾的恳求。

“嗯？ ” 

“我...不行吗...

若是灭要爱上别人的话...我不行吗？ ”

迅低着头，声音很小，心虚的他不敢去看对方的眼睛。

不高兴的皱起眉头，灭对于迅越界截他消息的行为十分不满。

他毫无疑问的是爱着迅的。

从他始，从他终。

不会再有第二个人像迅那样走进他的心里。 

但是这不一样。

亡的话突然再一次的在耳边响起。

“ 若是哪天迅为了更在乎的人离开你，你会怎么样？” 

内心又一次的生出说不清的烦躁。

“ 迅，我们不是那种关系。” 

灭强调到，不仅是对迅，更是对他自己。

“ 可是我是！  
我对灭...从很早以前...就是那种道不明的感情...” 

明明在脑海里已经演练过无数遍，但是真的出口，却是越说越没有任何底气。

从什么时候开始的呢，迅也不清楚...

记得当年看着灭出任务，那时候屏幕上的画面让他无法呼吸。

他的父亲是那么的高贵，如同天神的完美造物，精雕细琢到每一根头发丝。

那些人或痴或迷的看着灭的目光都让他恶心到反胃。

他不想看那些人用肮脏的手去触碰灭，也不想看到灭靠在那人身上，眼睛中露出顺服的神色...

即便...迅知道这一切都只是灭的工作而已。

当时的他还无法理解为什么内心会产生那么酸涩的情感，这一切都被他暗自埋在了心底的最深处。 

中途发生了很多事，直到他找回记忆，翻出这些藏在底层的陈芝麻烂谷子，他才晓得，那如潮汐般的情感是嫉妒。

迅自嘲的笑了笑，自己和他们那些人对灭产生迷恋的人有什么不同...

对他来说，灭是拯救了他生命的神灵，可是现在竟然也生出了渎神的不堪念头....

他不知道今天怎么生的出这种勇气，但是晃过神来，腿已经不自觉的向外面跑去。

这是他的孤注一掷，就算之后灭把刀架在他的脖子上也没有关系...

至少让他说出来吧...若是灭拒绝...他绝对...绝对不会再越过雷池一步。

迅抬起眼睛，他的眼眶给中藏匿了太多的情感，是那些他见不得光，从未敢在灭面前展露过的情绪流淌。

他轻轻吻上灭，抿住他软软的下唇，去品尝对方的气息。

小心翼翼的伸出舌头舔了一下对方的唇缝，却不敢再度贸然前进。

内心挣扎了一下，迅退了回去，悄悄地的舔了下唇，上面还残留着灭的味道。

这沉默的几秒甚至比一世纪都要漫长，彷徨无措的迅内心已经冒出了无数个后果。

他想着，若是现在说自己是被迫玩真心话大冒险，是不是还来得及？ 

他是不是认个错，灭也能当一切没有发生过...

“ 灭...其实...呜...” 

唇被灭吻住，对方独有的气息充斥着他的五感，迅感觉心脏都快跳出了嗓子眼。

不是那样蜻蜓点水般的触碰，灭撬开迅的牙齿，舔舐过对方的牙根，索取着口中的空气。

娴熟的技巧让灭轻轻松松的就在这场争斗中占了上风，他按住迅的头，一层一层加深，直到完全掌控住对方的呼吸。

缺氧带来的眩晕感让迅脚一软，灭拖住他的腰，自己也坐了下来降低高度，和他继续着这场拉锯战。

在对方窒息前，灭松开了迅，任由他跪坐在地上喘息。

“ 你想要的就是这个？” 灭危险的眯起眼睛，声音冷淡又疏远。

他在警告这个不成熟的小孩不要无理取闹，他渴求之物的危险，大人的唇舌交缠，耳鬓厮磨，可不是什么小孩子过家家的东西。 

但是他无法解释，自己为什么会主动去吻迅。

灭不知道自己为什么会是以这种方式，他应该直截了当的拒绝，而不是以这种方式企图吓退迅，告诫他，你想要的不是这样的情感。

在强调对迅的问题时候，灭忽略了自己这方...

那他自己呢？

他就没有对迅拥有超出正常父子应该有的占有欲吗？

不愿意承认，灭自己的内心也乱成一团。

他从不会用这种态度对待迅，灭想着，只要迅肯认输，道歉，服软，什么都行，他都可以马上把他抱进怀里，假装刚刚什么事情都没发生。 

他用一只手托着迅的侧脸，拇指按压在他的唇角，迫使迅抬头和他对视。

灭对自己未曾有过这样的冷漠，迅咽了一口唾沫，仿佛陌生人一般。

他是生气了吗？

也是...他养育了自己九年，现在得知自己怀抱着的是什么样龌龊的心思...  
怎么可能不气...

可是为什么要用这种方式告诫自己？

简直像是在湖泊前贴上一块警示却不拉上围栏，欲拒还迎。

窒息产生的生理性泪水盖住了视线，让灭的身影在眼前变得不那么清晰。

他是不是也会这样去亲吻其他人？ 对方会不会也为他臣服？ 

为什么别人可以，他却不行...

迅含住灭的手指，用高温的口腔环绕住那具骨节，舌苔刮过指腹，臼齿轻咬，情色的意义不言而喻。

指尖传来的高热温度沿着神经血管正中红心。

他不敢承认，他心动了，对他的儿子。 

“继续。” 

灭不知道自己是以什么样的情绪说出这句话的，数种不同的想法在胸腔内碰撞，理不出头绪。

灭扯开衬衫最上面的几颗扣子，露出了全部的脖颈和半截光洁如玉的锁骨，明晃晃的勾引，像是和面前的小孩较起了劲儿，他倒想看迅能做到什么地步。

迅心头一惊，虽然还是没看透对方那阴沉着的表情，但是灭这是没有拒绝自己...一丝喜悦爬上眉梢...

他贴上前，含住了对方的耳朵，顺着软骨的轮廓描绘，又用犬齿的尖峰轻轻的咬了咬。

灭感觉自己像是被一只小动物在湿漉漉的舔舐，顺着颈项到锁骨，一路留下热融的水渍，这种青涩的行为是他在情事中所未曾遇到的。

他向来不会和这种什么经验都没有的情人上床，温吞的进展和糟糕的技巧根本无法取悦他，灭也不是什么有耐心的人。 

若是按照选情人的标准，迅肯定是不合格的。

他没有女性细腻脂肪覆盖的娇躯的柔软，也不像那种浑身上下披着紧实铠甲般肌肉，光靠荷尔蒙就能够让人血脉膨胀的男性伴侣。 

他很瘦，软软的一层皮肉的包裹下，就是摸起来有些硌人的骨头。 技巧上也是青涩的出奇，未经人事的少年就算用尽浑身解数，也比不上那些情场老手的熟练，他们知道什么时候开合，何时挑拨，一举一动都是戳中那最需要弹拨的那根琴弦。 

但是，光裸肌肤上被迅触碰的那一刻，那种灼烫的温度一击即中，打在了心脏上。

他是热的，温暖的，那种可以让灭从内到外都染上的烧灼。

那是鲜活生命的蓬勃爆发，带动着心脏扑通的跳动，那是迅，也只有迅能给他带来的体验。

就像当年，在他看着万物都是带着死的气息，蹉跎消磨着无意义人生的时候，迅是唯一那个走进了他的生命之中，带来了喜悦，温暖，还有他从未理解过的爱。

他爱着迅，无论何种形式，他都是灭心中烙上的朱砂痣。

他不会把迅让给第二个人。

灭的心里咯噔一下，脑内浮现出的话让他震惊。

这难道才是他的真实想法吗？

迅有些颤抖的用手解开灭的扣子，帮他褪去衣衫，让那具劲瘦的躯体完全展现在眼前。

是力量与美的结合，每一份皮肉都雕刻的恰到好处。

一阵热流向上，像是情窦初开的少年看到了暗恋对象毫无遮挡的皮肤，迅的耳朵都在发烫。

灭的侧腹处有一道两指宽的伤疤，是灭小的时候那养蛊一般的杀戮训练中留下的纪念品。

他当然是把这道痕迹的作者抹杀了，至此之后，就再也没有人能伤的半寸。

“ 一定很疼吧...灭...” 小心翼翼的拿指尖触碰这块伤痕，迅尽可能温柔的吻住这块皮肤，轻轻的吮吸，企图用他的动作带走灭曾经的伤痛。 

失去大半触觉神经的皮肉上痒的吓人，阵阵的感觉让人心悸。 似乎这折磨人的触感不是来自伤疤，而是来自内心的深处。

灭看着少年近乎虔诚的动作，他低垂着头，目光温柔且专注，脆弱的脖子上喉结鼓动，他的嘴半张，舌尖在洁白的牙齿后头露出鲜艳的红...

纯粹和色情糅杂在一起，摄人心魄，诱惑人去蹂躏那绛色的唇。

想看到眼前这个漂亮的男孩不堪的样子，想看他惊慌失措，双颊绯红，泪水充盈眼眶。

这个念头如同触电一般飘过灭的脑海，不知道怎么的，灭的内心突然升起一阵施虐欲。

像是他对迅的爱的触底反弹，平日将所有的温柔的给了他，在这个时候却需要欺负蹂躏才能中和。

灭突然抓住迅的手腕，反锁在背后，并且用刚刚扔在一边的衬衫绑紧。

忽然的变故打乱了迅的节奏，失去了双手的自由，不自在的扭了下肩膀。

像是犯人一样，迅跪坐在地上，心理上的地位差距一下子被拉的更加悬殊，迅仰视着灭，他突然生出了畏惧，这种感觉却让他背脊战栗。

接下来该怎么做？ 

迅迷茫了，他从未有过性爱的经历，所有的知识也都来自于生理卫生课本和动作片。

他下面要如何才能取悦灭？ 

“ 继续。” 

看身下的人停止了动作，灭压低了声音，再一次给对方内心施加压力。

迅眨了眨眼睛，从思考中剥离，他看了下灭，艰难的咽了下口水。

对方似乎是想用压力让他投降。 

那就只能硬着头皮上了...希望灭之后不要生气...迅心里想着。 

迅用牙齿咬住灭腰间皮带，卯足了力气将那皮革一点一点的抽出。  
他的牙龈发酸，无法控制涎水顺着他张开的嘴下淌，一部分流在侧颈，一部分滴湿在灭的西装裤的布料上。

用了将近五分钟，迅才将那皮带从灭的裤子上抽出，他从未想过手指轻轻几下的事情竟然会这样费力。

下巴僵硬的根本合不上，牙齿也被硌的发疼，口腔中充满牛皮的咸涩味道。

终于解开了第一层束缚，感觉他的脖子都快断了。

迅再一次上前，用一边牙齿固定住裤子顶端的布料，用舌头将扣子从洞中顶出，上下唇抿住黄铜的拉链将其向下拉。

迅小心的抬起头，有些心虚的想要窥伺灭的情绪。

“ 继续。” 灭依旧不变神色，但是声音中夹杂了不明的怒意。

迅揭下那最后一层弹性布料，将灭的分身含如口中，仔细避开牙齿，用柔软的粘膜包裹。

他可以感觉到柱身在他的照顾下充血变硬，填满口腔的缝隙，甚至上面血管的跳动都清晰无比，让他越来越难吞咽。

一股酸涩的情绪充斥了整个胸腔，灭觉得自己的心脏都扭在了一起。

这低声下气的姿态和服侍男人的做法是谁教给迅的...

他是否也曾对着别的人这样温顺服从，或者说将来他也会对别人用上这样卑微的姿态？

灭攥紧了手指，酥麻的快感从身下传来和他胸口中的纠结情绪混杂。  
不满，苦闷，但是他甚至连个放置这些情绪的对象都没有。

那就打上标记，给小鸟拴上脚链，这样就不会飞走了。

脑内又浮现出这样一句话。

灭弯下腰一点一点解开迅胸前衣服的扣子，让他白皙的胸口敞露在空气中。

大约是因为衣不蔽体的带来的不安，迅的动作稍微停滞了一下。

从他的胯骨向上，顺着腰线轻抚，他可以明显的感受到迅的身体一阵瑟缩。

从小到大，迅的侧腰就特别怕痒，真是连反应都青涩的出奇。

这是只有他才知道的弱点，心里突然扬起一阵怪异的满足感。

把他养成无法离开自己的样子，这样即使没有锁链，也不会再跑了。

这句话似乎不仅仅再是脑内的文字，而是在他的耳朵边呢喃。 

像是打开了恶魔的大门，后背紧缩，内心止不住的战栗，一道热意向下，他不由自主的释放在了迅的口中。

灭被耳边的声音吓了一跳，他意识到了不对，这靡靡之音反射着他内心最深处不加约束的欲望，是在引诱他下地狱。

“快吐出来。” 灭命令道

少年并没有听他的话，而是咽下了满口带着微甘的粘稠液体。

“ 没关系的...我很喜欢灭的味道。” 迅弯弯的眼角带着乖巧的笑容。

他上前用脸颊蹭了蹭灭垂下的手，透着一股淡淡的撒娇。

呼吸一滞，之前被压抑着的情绪一并倾泻，情，欲，爱，妒搅和成团。

灭觉得，他需要给面前这个不听话的小朋友上上一课。

“ 迅。”  
抚在男孩脸上的手突然卡住了迅的脖子，将他一点一点的从地上提起来直到与灭平视。

迅仰着头，脆弱的喉结随着迅的喘息在灭的手中跳动，似乎再轻轻用上一点力，这细瘦的脖颈就会折断。

坏了...迅的心里咯噔一下，他并不知道灭现在在想什么，但是他刚刚的行为好像触怒他了。

可是灭并没有给他去想这些的间隙，手臂拦住迅的下腰把他拉进，一个吻直接堵得他脑仁里的小心思化作空白。

绵长又霸道，带着灭特有的苦丁气息，充满了肺腔。

他很喜欢，却又即将沉浸在其中溺亡。

灭看着怀里被他吻的七荤八素快要窒息的小孩，终究还是放开了他的唇，留给他喘气的空隙。

半趴在他怀里的迅的眼睛已经布上了一层雾气。

他一把将迅翻过身固在自己怀中，用单手盖住了他的双目，在半失聪的耳朵边喷了一口热气。

“坏孩子。” 

灭的声音很轻，左耳失去了大部分听力的迅根本听不清楚灭完整的词句，那份有如隔靴搔痒的朦胧，如同猫爪子挠心。

他做错了哪里...迅一下子猜不出来，是因为他无法让灭满意吗？

他想知道，他可以学习，可以改，只要是灭希望的，迅都可以去努力做到...

但是灭似乎不准备给他去了解的机会。

“嘶...”  
脖子上突然传来一阵热度， 灭吮吸着那块皮肉，时不时还拿牙齿轻咬，虽然不痛，但是却粘腻的让人心头发痒。

他又顺着迅细长的颈线舔了一口，舌苔刮擦过喉结，附加在声带上的压力让怀中的人声音更加破碎。

“ 迅...不听话呢...”

灭带着些冰凉的手指掐上迅右胸口的茱萸，细细的揉搓，那肉粉色的果子在手指熟练的动作下渐渐充血站立。

失去了视觉的身体本就对外界的刺激更加的敏锐，

本就听力受损的迅对不可知的状况极为缺乏安全感。

胸口刺痛酥麻，挑拨着神经末梢，像是一阵阵电流从身体中穿过，爬上背脊。 

“ 呜...” 

感觉到灭薄薄的指甲片刮擦过红果之间的肉缝，迅还是忍不住喊了出声。

灭断成几截的词句最终传输到迅听觉神经的就只有’听话’，那刻意压低的声线，和对词句抑扬顿挫的微调，都一步一步让他怀中猎物的思维麻痹，任他控制。

“ 灭...迅听话...

只要是灭说的 …

迅都...哈啊...” 

疼...

灭的手指的骨节突然拧了一下那片脆弱敏感的皮肉，加重的刺激再一次打碎了迅的词句。

短暂的钝痛过后，剩下的就只有灼烧，肿胀，还有那丝丝藏不住的兴奋。

迅觉得自己变得很奇怪，害怕被灭讨厌带来的是无尽的忧虑，身体却在对方的操作下越来越酸软，理智清醒的认识到一切都在朝着他所害怕的方向发展，但是名为情欲的感性抢占了思维的高地。 

他能感受到灭的手游走在他身上的每一寸皮肤，他的父亲似乎可以轻易的就知道触碰哪里会让他失控。

肩胛骨的缝隙，肋骨间手指宽的间隔，沿着脊椎骨中心向下的凹陷，每一次或轻或重的抚摸，按压带来酸，胀最终都化作那无尽的空虚。 

痒，不是来自皮肉，而是从内而外，骨髓中像是被虫子大快朵颐的啃咬，每一口都让迅从内心生出更多对触碰的渴望。

心中的渴求让迅有些不安分的扭动起身躯，他的后背隔着薄薄的一层亚麻贴在灭光裸的胸膛上，对方的心跳似乎和自己的踩在了同一个频率，很悦耳。

迅渴求着更多的灭，对方像是一块冷玉，让他恨不得贴上去，与之融为一体，来扑灭内心烧的噼啪作响的柴火。

“ 别乱动。” 

被迅的反应刮蹭到的灭也没多好受，好在多年的定力还没让他乱了分寸，他还不想现在伤了迅，但是对于孩子的不听话，却是不能放过。 

灭掐住迅侧腰的皮肉狠狠的拧了一下，怀中的人吃痛呜咽，倒也是乖乖的听了话，不再乱动，灭甚至感觉到他盖住迅眼睛的那只手有些湿润。

这小孩真不经玩，明明只是最基础的抚摸，居然就承受不住了。 

顺着纤细的腰线向下，手指一翻解开了牛仔裤的前扣，从有弹性的尼龙布料里掏出流着晶莹液体的物件，将其纳入手中玩弄。

好暖...这是被灭握住时候，迅脑海里冒出的第一个想法。

他的手又软又暖，关节处还覆盖着一层长年握刀而留下的茧子。 

灭富有技巧的套弄起那个半勃起的柱体，时捻时揉，也不忘照顾下面软软的囊袋。

手中的物件在熟练的刺激下很快就开始充血站立，迅口中流出的声音也越来越细碎，他所能感知到的只剩下热和来自情欲的酥麻。

粗糙的指腹摩擦过最为敏感脆弱的头部，又是一股透明的清液吐了出来，沾湿了灭的手指，迅被刺激的绷紧了腰背，直到脚尖。 

那沙砾一般的质感犹如触电，对方用微凉的指甲片在铃口处打着圈按压，那又痛又痒的刺激让迅叫出声，却被灭的手捂住。

他用之前盖住迅眼睛的手卡住口部，用虎口抵住牙齿，嘴合不上却也张不开，完整的词句被揉碎了按回去，剩下的就只有喉咙管里发出的咕噜声，和顺着唇角划下的唾液。

灭似乎一点求饶的机会都不愿意给迅。

大概是因为血液全都向下走的原因，脑子里一片空白，像是填满了棉花，身体也软榻的和浆糊似的任灭摆弄。

迅还是不明白灭之后是为了什么事情不高兴，但是这好像也不重要了，只要对方能消气，他做什么都可以...

整个人像一叶小舟在浪潮的作用下忽上忽下，想要射精的欲望攀上了最高峰，思维也进入了一种飘飘然的妙境，但是却在下一秒被那器官传来的剧痛打断，打回了半清醒的朦胧。

灭狠心的掐了一下手中的脆弱物件，刚刚精神抖擞的小家伙瞬间软了一半，可怜兮兮的弯下头，颤抖了两下，乖巧的躺倒在灭的手掌上。 

迅疼的一口咬上灭的手指，留下一排整齐清晰的牙印，泪珠子也不争气的往下掉。 

他委屈的不行，灭这样也太过分了，会坏掉的... 

感觉小朋友应该受够教训了，灭撤出了被咬的发红的手，抱紧迅的后腰和他黏黏糊糊的接吻，期间几滴微咸的液体砸到了灭的脸上，滑落至嘴角，给这个吻加深了滋味。

“ 好了，不哭了。” 

他已经解开了对方手上的束缚，又帮迅揉了揉有些发红的手腕。

迅埋在他的肩膀上哭的稀里哗啦，心一软，气也消了一大半。

他是真的拿这个小朋友没辙。

摸了摸迅瘦弱的背脊，到现在人还在发抖。

“ 不要乱学一些奇怪的东西，懂了吗。” 话有所指

灭叹了一口气，用拇指擦了下迅发红的眼眶，这次是在迅健康的那只耳朵边上说的。

“ 我只是...想和灭之前的情人一样优秀...” 

迅低着头认错，他的声音还有些抽搭，嗓子也因为刚才哭的有些哑。

” 你和他们较什么劲...“ 灭快被这个傻孩子给气乐了，他都没想到牛角尖还能这样钻。

手摸过迅柔软的小腹，在他腰间的痒痒肉上又拧了一把，又痛又酸，直接让好胜的小孩子抱紧了他求饶。

“ 我错了...我真的错了...呜...” 

处在高度兴奋状态的敏感身体哪里经得住这样挑逗。

这倒不乏是一个好的惩罚手段，灭这样想着的时候，有些发烫的额头便贴了上来，还有那盖着一层薄汗的胸口,靠近了他的心脏，他感觉到空气的凝结。

“ 那剩下的...爸爸一点一点教我好不好...”

迅跪坐在灭的腿上，光裸的大腿夹紧了他的胯，双手勾着他的脖子，两人前额贴紧，闪着水光的双眼里是三分情欲和七分认真。

若是灭不喜欢的话，就由他来授课，迅愿意在他的教导下成长为对方想要的样子。

淫荡也好，下流也罢，只要灭喜欢，那就是一切。

灭咽了口唾沫，肺腔提起一口气，喘息也变的粗重。

迅稚气未脱的脸上泛着病态的绯色，方寸的距离之间，男孩真挚的看着他，口中吐出的热气也喷洒在他的鼻梁上，干净的目光中夹杂着致命的情色却不自知。

那份带着少年人执拗的诚恳，大方的邀请，却是比任何露骨的调情都要魅惑人。

答应他，内心好像不由自主的就往这方面去想，无法拒绝。 

恶之花冲破土壤，绮丽的绽放，魔鬼在耳边喑哑嘶声。

占有他吧，让他只能为自己哭，也只能为自己笑，

囚禁在身边，蹂躏到满身上下遍布自己的痕迹，拆骨啖肉吃进腹中，就永远是自己的了，

别人再也不能觊觎，他也不会再对任何人发出这种诱人的邀请。 

他失控了。

他发狠的吻住迅，撕扯他的唇，尖锐的犬齿划破了口腔内壁的薄膜，渗出丝丝带着腥甜的血液和彼此的唾液混合在一起。 牙齿碰撞，唇枪舌剑，他缴着迅的舌根想要从对方那边汲取更多的汁液，吞入下腹。

他抱起迅，将人压倒在身后的柔软床铺，褪去了对方身上剩余的碍事衣物，一条腿卡在大腿的中央，膝盖撵上了迅敏感的下体，惹得身下孩子嗓子眼里发出一声悲鸣，但是也被一并吞入了这个有些暴虐的吻中。 

他放过了对方的唇，握紧了迅的手腕，一根一根的亲吻他的手指，舔过指尖的缝隙，恨不得将这漂亮的骨节一口咬碎，和着鲜血，咽下去，以此满足他占有的快感。最后咬上了迅的手腕，留下一个带血的齿痕，满意的为猎物打上记号。

他想要更多，更多，去侵犯身下这个人，在他白皙的身体上打上标记，渴望着更多的性和血。

男孩像是从蜜饯罐子里走出来的，从皮肉到骨血都透着太妃糖一般的奶香，连哭声都甜的像焦糖浆。

当裹着糖块的那层糯米纸融化掉，流淌出来的是粘稠浓郁的卡仕达酱...

等等...他在做什么... 

瞬间冲动逐渐消退，灭挣扎的夺回一丝清醒，晃过神来，心中慌的要命。

迅有些凄惨的被他摁在身下，泛着淡粉色的身体上遍布了他的齿印情痕，被咬的破了皮的鲜红乳珠，上面还残留着未干涸的血迹...

他从不是一个沉溺于情事上的人，之前再激烈的性爱他都留着一分清醒，掌控全局...

“ 迅...我...” 

灭慌张的松开手，力气之大，手腕上已经因为压力留下暗红色的指印

明明知道...迅的手上是有旧伤的...他怎么...会失控的如此境地...

慌张的别开脑袋，他内疚的不敢去看身下人的表情...

他怎么可以将人生中最糟糕的性事留给他最爱的人...

“ 没关系的，爸爸会为了这份对我的感情失控，我很开心...”

灭看着他，爱着他，这份热情比什么都要珍贵。

终于不再是他一个人的痴心妄想，就连疼痛都变成了最强烈的催情药。

爱是不可控的。

感受到灭的恐慌和退意，他将手臂环上对方的背，将人拉进，亲了亲灭有些慌张的眼睛...

“ 即使粗暴点也没关系的...” 

迅抓住对方的手腕，带他向下摸上发硬的器官，感受双方灼热的温度,随后握住灭的手，与他十指相扣。

“ 你看...我们都很有感觉...不是吗...” 

“ 我渴望着被爸爸进入...” 

继续鼓励着，一只手抚摸上灭的侧脸，充满爱怜的描摹着他的眉目。

“ 迅...别再说了！” 

背德的称呼再一次给灭带来挣扎，之前消失的靡靡之音再次四周环响，那只代表着欲望的毒蛇嘶嘶的吐着猩红色的信子。

想把他操的软烂，用浊白的液体灌进他的甬道，让他哪怕是微微抬腿，就会有隐秘的痕迹顺着大腿内侧最嫩的皮肤向下流淌。

“ 想要被爸爸用精液填满整个腹腔...” 

继续吧...,这难道不就是你一直想做的事情吗...

“ 继续吧...爸爸。” 说完，迅朝着灭发红的耳根后舔上一口。

耳边的恶魔和迅的声音重合在一起，

原来他就是那个带人下地狱的恶魔。

“张嘴。” 

两根白到透明的手指伸进迅半张的口中夹起艳红的舌尖，用指尖捻过唾液腺，轻微刺激一下，大量粘稠的透明液体就被弄到了灭的手上，一部分顺着指缝滴在了迅的胸口。

有了润滑的手指没有太多障碍就挤进了甬道，里面又湿又热，吸附在入侵的异物上，对着来者做出欢迎。 

未经人事的地方被初次开辟，虽然并没有想象中那么疼，内心却还是有一丝恐惧。

明明早就做好了心里准备，这个时候却害怕，真是有够丢人的，脖子撇到一边，将不自然的眼神从灭的身上移走。

迅劝说着自己的内心去镇定，只要细细感受就行了，四肢却不知所措的乱动。

膝盖无意的蹭到了灭的后腰，不安分的腿被灭空出的手抓住，极薄的一层皮脂下就是跳动的血管，轻轻一划，鲜红滚烫的液体就会染红这张床，指尖仿佛是掌控着对方的生命。 

“ 怕了？” 

他的嘴角拉出一个弧度，笑容中带着玩味. 

他将迅的腿架在肩上，身体又向前靠近几分，开拓的手指也增加到了三根，轻擦过前列腺，刺激到腰部发麻。

后方的充盈让内心的空虚逐渐弥补，但是却不够...远远不够...

就像还差一度就煮沸的水，差一口就充满杯子的啤酒花，就是离那境界差上些许，伸直了手指就能勉强碰到那层纸，但却是再不能寸进将其戳破，这比任何一种感觉都要折磨人。

”呜...” 

还想要更多，迅不自觉的扭起腰，迎合灭的动作，对方却抽出了手，微凉的空气灌进甬道，霎时间的落差让人崩溃。

“ 我来满足你。” 

滚烫的根部一下埋到了甬道的最深处，和手指浅尝辄止的感受完全不同，之前深入骨髓的痒终于被化解，被填满的舒适让迅攥紧了身下的床单。

认知到灭埋在他体内的这一事实之后，他兴奋合不拢嘴，内心的喜悦在不断攀升。

他终于完全的拥有灭了，不再用隐藏内心那些肮脏龌龊的小心思。

他将他的神诋拉下凡尘，与他同流合污。

他能充分的感受到灭满溢出的情和爱，只对他一个人的。 

“ 嗯...灭...真棒...” 热情的吻上对方，迫不及待的去回应他的爱，深刻的想与对方融为一体。

“ 好深...呜...喜欢...” 

“ 嗯...喜欢...” 

灭简直被身下小孩的甜言蜜语夸的脸颊发红。

每次碾过前列腺迅都一阵战栗，他也被突然收紧的甬道缴的头皮发麻，再一次挺入，就会有一股热液涌出，浇得他甘畅淋漓。 

迅像是一个温暖的小火炉，暖的他心头发烫。

情事本就该是一场让双方都能享受的肢体交流。 

短暂的失控后，他又回到了应有的步调。

不再是单向对局面的掌控，而是双方节奏融合协律，他不介意将一部分旋律交给迅去带领。

如浪潮一般，快感叠压在一起，有如排山倒海之势，再往后他已经编撰词汇的能力都没有了，嗓子眼里只能漏出几声断续不成章的呻吟，手臂有些发软的挂在灭的肩上。

他感觉自己快要坏掉了，不过有灭在好像坏掉也没什么关系...

身下的男孩的双眼开始失焦，已经濒临极限，他也迫在眉睫，热液涌出，如少年的愿望般填满了甬道中剩余的缝隙，灭的小腹上也被粘稠的液体沾湿。

两个人都气喘吁吁，沉浸在高潮的余韵之中。

他托起迅的背部将人抱紧，用一个温柔的深吻结束了这场情事。

翻了个身，让累的不行的小男孩软塌塌的趴在他的胸口，并揉了一把他乱糟糟的卷发。

他从未想到会和迅走到这一步，但是好像也不错，他们之间再也装不下第三个人。

这个夜晚以情始，以爱终。  
情难自禁，爱不可控。


End file.
